The Kyuubi and the Sensory Mage
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is brought in by Crime Sorciere to collect three rare jewels that hold the key to restoring Jellal's powers that were drained in the battle with Acnologia. Along the way, he battles murderous monsters and earns the affections of Meredy along the way. Naruto/Meredy. AU. Please R&R.


DAMN IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK! And welcome everyone to the 19th installment of my _**Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ crossover series: _**"The Kyuubi and the Mages."**_ And the featured lady in this crossover will be everyone's favorite pink-haired Sensory Mage Meredy. So, everybody sit back and get ready because it's been a long time since I've said this but once again…. _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Summary: Naruto is brought in by Crime Sorciere to collect three rare jewels that hold the key to restoring Jellal's powers that were drained in the battle with Acnologia. Along the way, he battles murderous monsters and earns the affections of Meredy along the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Fairy Tail**_.

Notes: This is my first story that takes place post-Alvarez arc. Therefore, Oracion Seis, has joined Crime Sorciere. Also, as is the case with my other stories involving Crime Sorciere, Ultear is still a member of Crime Sorciere, and hasn't aged despite using her Last Ages spell. Also, as is the case in my previous story _**The Kyuubi and the Time Mage**_ , Crime Sorciere's base is located in Crocus.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki entered the city of Crocus and made his way to the outskirts of the city where the home base of Crime Sorciere was located. Once he found the place, he entered the base and was greeted by the site of Jellal Fernandez laying on a table with an advanced breathing machine hooked up to his face. The leader of Crime Sorciere had scars all over his bare chest and his magical energy was fading fast.

"Naruto Uzumaki, glad you could make it." He heard someone say and he turned to see a young woman of average height who sported a curvaceous figure and Naruto raised an eye at the attractive girl standing in front of him.

Her pink hair reaches down to the middle of her back in a wavy ponytail and is accompanied by a dark brown set of earmuffs. Her outfit consists of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots.

"Thanks, you must be Meredy. I got your summons and when you told me it was urgent, I made it here as quickly as possible. But I didn't think the situation was as dire as this, what happened to him." Naruto said as he motioned to Jellal.

"Acnologia is what happened to him." he heard someone else say and looked up to see Ultear Milkovich approaching him with a somber expression as she observed her teammates beaten and broken state.

"Acnologia, as in "The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse," Naruto said, being familiar with the evil dragon's history.

"He's the one alright, during the recent battle against the Alvarez Empire, we also found ourselves facing an unexpected opponent in Acnologia. Well thanks to a distraction by Jellal, we were able to seal Acnologia away for good. But in doing so, it came with a price. You see, since Jellal had to take to fighting Acnologia head-on, he ended up getting drained of all of his magical powers." Ultear explained.

"That's terrible, the guy sacrifices himself just to put down a malevolent evil as strong as Acnologia at the cost of his own well-being," Naruto said while shaking his head.

"However, there is a way to get him back to normal, and that's where you come in. You see, this goes back to my days as a member of the Balam Alliance. We had a last resort plan to resurrect Zeref if all else failed and the Alliance ever came close to falling. The alliance would use these three resurrection stones to restore Zeref's magical energy before we would unleash him onto the world." Ultear explained.

"So now, all we have to do is locate these three resurrection stones and we can use them to revive Jellal, alright then, let's not waste any more time. Which one are we targeting first?" Naruto asked."

"Well, the first stone is located at the former base of Oracion Seis. Some of our guildmates are already in route to meet you and Meredy there now." Ultear said.

"Then that's where we'll be. Come on Meredy, there's no time to lose." Naruto said as he activated his Rinnegan and opened a time-space portal that he and Meredy stepped through before vanishing.

 _ **~Later on, in the middle of the sea~**_

"So that's where the gem is located is it." Naruto inquired of Sorano, who was currently piloting her favorite underwater temple Olympia while being flanked by her fellow Oracion Seis teammates Macbeth and Erik (the latter of whom was desperately trying to fight off his motion sickness).

"That's right, the Balam Alliance each decided to hide the gems in locations that people would never think to look. Of, course people would never think that we would hide our gem in the place where most of our suffering began." Sorano stated before she looked back at Naruto.

"By the way, you might want to change into something a little more water-appropriate if you catch my drift. The gem is located on an underwater pyre and what you're wearing now would only slow you down." Sorano suggested and Naruto nodded before stepping away and returning moments later in his orange and black flame trunks with his mother's dark-bladed katana at one hip, and his elemental sword at the other.

"There, now you look much more prepared for an underwater fight, and I must say quite ravishing as well." Sorano subtly flirted with the blonde Sage as she stood up and gave him a pat on the chest.

"Alright that's enough Sorano, now focus on getting us to the gem," Meredy said with a hint of anger in her voice which made Sorano laugh.

"Wow Lil' Meredy, I never would have pegged you for the jealous type. What's wrong, afraid Naruto-kun is a little out of your league." Sorano teased and Meredy glared angrily at the Angel Mage before Macbeth decided he'd seen enough.

"Alright enough, both of you. Sorano I need you to stay focused, remember we have a job to do and a teammate to save." Macbeth said.

"Whatever you say, Macbeth," Sorano said before she went back to piloting Olympia. Soon they arrived at the broken ruins of what used to be the Tower of Heaven and Naruto looked to see what appeared to be a ghostly greenish glow emitting from the dark waters.

"Is that the gem Sorano?" Naruto asked to which the Angel Mage nodded.

"Yes, that's it. But be warned Uzumaki, the Balam Alliance took special precautions to make sure no one else, but a dark mage with knowledge of the dark arts could retrieve the gems. As such, all three gems are protected by powerful enchantments. So be careful." Sorano warned and Naruto nodded before he began to set out to retrieve the gem before Meredy stopped him.

"Hold on, let me come with you, you're going to need some help on this one," Meredy said before Naruto shook his head.

"For your own safety Meredy, let me handle this. This is going to get highly dangerous, and the last thing I would have to want to tell Ultear is that I lost one of her guildmates trying to bring back another." Naruto said and Meredy nodded before telling him to just be careful before Naruto exited the temple into the cold, dark waters off the coast of the Caleum Kingdom in Fiore.

Naruto swam through the dark ocean waters using Isobu's jinchuuriki powers to breathe underwater as he swam towards the light as it got brighter and brighter until he came to an underwater cave. He quickly swam inside and found the gem sitting on top of an underwater pyre, just like Angel said.

Remembering what Angel had warned him about the gem being heavily protected by dark enchantments, he approached it with caution, his blades ready to go at a moment's notice. Naruto carefully grabbed the glowing green gem and removed it from the pyre. This set off an underwater earthquake when all of a sudden, the cave started to collapse and Naruto zipped out just in time, only to find himself surrounded by a horde of undead underwater sea monsters.

"Well, shit just got real," Naruto said as he drew both his blades and powered up his Sword of the Water God before entering Kurama's one-tailed state.

" _ **Warlord" (Spinal's Theme)**_ _from Killer Instinct (2013) Season 1 OST begins playing_

Naruto readied his swords as two undead sharks came charging at him with blinding speed. He decapitated one before cutting the other in half. He was just about to celebrate just before he noticed the monsters rematerialize and put themselves back together from their severed remains. Not only that, there appeared to be more undead sharks than before.

" _Damn, they can regenerate and multiply when damaged. I'll have to hit them with something that can keep them from coming back again when I kill them the first time."_ Naruto thought as he charged his mother's blade with sage chakra causing it to emit an orange glow like an orange lightsaber. He also changed his Elemental Sword to the Sword of the Thunder God before launching another attack.

Two undead crocodiles flanked him from either side, jaws wide open ready to devour him whole. Naruto dodged both monsters and swung his tail at both of them, burning both undead beings with Kurama's chakra. Just as Naruto thought he had defeated both creatures, both of them rematerialized and multiplied into more monsters.

"Alright then, if that won't hurt you, let's try this," Naruto said charging his Sword of the Thunder God as a swarm of undead piranhas attacked him. Naruto charged his blade and shot bolts of lightning from the blade which shocked and stunned the piranhas. Naruto smirked at this before preparing a _**Tailed Beast Bomb**_ and blasting the creatures with it, disintegrating them into nothing.

"That'll do it," Naruto said, but just as those words escaped his lips, the piranhas rematerialized and multiplied themselves, much to Naruto's disbelief.

" _Are you kidding me, I just hit these things with my best shot, and it still wasn't enough to put them away."_ Naruto thought to himself in disbelief as he felt a set of tentacles wrap around him.

Naruto looked to see a huge undead squid attacking him. He tried to break free of the monster's grip, but the more he struggled, the tighter the squid's grip became. As he struggled to break free, all of the undead creatures began to move in on him. Just when it seemed that the undead monsters seemed to have him cornered, the creatures were bombarded by yellow magic blades and poison scales, forcing the squid to release him.

"Naruto, are you alright." he heard Meredy's voice say and he looked to see her swimming towards him with Erik in tow. Meredy wore a two-piece pink and black bikini while Erik wore purple trunks with silver snake motifs on them.

"I am now, thanks for that. But I thought I told you to stay in the moving temple. It's too dangerous out here." Naruto said to her.

"Well I saw that you were in trouble and were being backed into a corner by these monsters, what was I supposed to do, just leave you to fight them alone and die," Meredy argued.

"Hey, you two lovebirds can have your little lover's quarrel later. Right now, we need to figure out a way to kill these things and get the fuck out of here with the gem." Erik said and Naruto and Meredy blushed at being called lovebirds before regaining their composure.

"But how, I've hit these things with my best shot and even that wasn't enough to put them away. I don't even know if you can kill these things, Erik." Naruto wondered.

"I wouldn't be so sure, take a look at them now," Erik said and Naruto looked to see that the sea monster's attack had stopped as they were now in pain from being hit by Erik's _**Poison Dragon Scales**_.

" _Wait, the poison that's it!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he thought he finally had found a way to kill these undead monsters. He put away his swords and began running through some hand signs.

"Erik, gonna need your help on this one. Meredy, keep them distracted." Naruto said and Meredy nodded and Erik smirked before numerous shadow clones of Naruto appeared. Meredy fired off more of her _**Maguilty Rays**_ at the stunned sea monsters, and all it did was piss them off. The recovered monsters charged angrily at the female Sensory Mage who swam away to draw their attention.

Just when it looked like they were closing in on her, the undead monsters were bombarded with a combination of _**Water Release: Rasengan**_ , and Erik's _**Poison Dragon Roar**_ which exploded upon contact in a massive underwater mass of toxic water that drowned and melted away the undead sea creatures.

To ensure that the monsters were finished off for good, Naruto dived into the swirling mass of toxic water. And protected by Kurama's chakra, he proceeded to use _**Human Paths Soul Absorption**_ to extract the souls of the undead monsters. Once his work was done, he smiled and swam back to Olympia where Erik and Meredy were already waiting for him.

"Nice job Mr. Uzumaki. You found a way around the enchantment and managed to retrieve the gem after all. Not bad for a shinobi." Sorano said.

"Thanks, Sorano, but man if that gem was that hard to retrieve, then I can only imagine the kind of hell I'm going to have to go through to capture the other two gems," Naruto said as the moving temple Olympia made its way back to land.

 _ **~Hours later at Mt. Hakobe~**_

"So, this is where your guild hid the second gem," Naruto said to Meredy as the navigated the dangerous snow-topped mountains of Mt. Hakobe. Both of them clad in protective cloaks due to the mountains wintry climate.

"Of course, it's the last place anyone would think to look for it given not many people knew of our Master Hades' old affiliation with Fairy Tail when he was known as Precht," Meredy explained and Naruto nodded before she led him to a secluded area of the mountainside where they came to an auspicious-looking cave.

"Here we are, the gem is in here. Follow me, and be careful." Meredy said as she guided him into the cave. The deeper they made their way into the cave, the darker it became, requiring Naruto to light the way using his Sage chakra. The two continued into the cave until they came to an opening in the cave in which an altar of ice stood and sitting on the altar was the gem glowing an eerie purple.

"There it is, go ahead Naruto. And be careful." Meredy said and Naruto looked at her and nodded before stepping forward to the altar and carefully reaching out and removing the gem.

The moment he did that, the cave began to shake and all around him, the cave started to collapse. Thinking quickly, Naruto grabbed Meredy and teleported out of the cave. The two watched as the cave collapsed in a snowy avalanche before something emerged from the ice. Naruto found himself face to face with a titanic Knight composed completely of ice. The Knight had a clawed gauntlet for a left hand and in his right hand, he carried a large broadsword.

"Oh damn, as if things could get any worse," Naruto said as he prepared to fight.

" _ **Shatterhail" (Glacius' Theme)**_ _from Killer Instinct (2013) Season 1 OST begins playing_

The Ice Knight went on the attack, swinging its broadsword at him to cleave him in two. Naruto blocked the giant blade with his mother's blade and his Hiraishin sword before forming a _**Lava Release: Rasengan**_ which he threw at the titanic Knight in an attempt to melt him down.

However much to Naruto's surprise, the Rasengan simply deflected off the Knight's armor and the Knight stood unscathed. This made Naruto realize the ice that made up the Knight's armor was fireproof and he decided to switch to another strategy to destroy his new enemy.

As the knight swung his sword at him again looking to land a decapitating blow, Naruto dodged it and went into _**Six Paths Sage Mode**_ before forming several _**Truth-Seeking Balls**_ into a large war hammer. He charged the war hammer with Lightning Release chakra and using his superior speed, he weaved in and out of the Knight's slow attacks to launch an offensive assault on the Ice Knight with quick, yet powerful attacks.

" _His attacks are doing little, to no damage to that Knight whatsoever."_ Meredy thought to herself as she stood back and watched Naruto duel with the knight.

The annoyed Ice Knight swung its great broadsword at Naruto who brought his war hammer up to block and was knocked backward from the force of the attack. The Knight then lunges its entire body at Naruto who is forced to leap into the air to dodge, but as he leaps into the air the Knight swings it's clawed gauntlet at him while he's in midair and knocks him back to the ground.

" _That does it, I've had it with this oversized walking piece of frostbite. I'm ending this right now."_ Naruto thought as he stood up with blood dripping from a wound on the top of his head that was slowly masking his face along with turning his shock of blonde hair a wet shade of red.

The ice knight swung its sword at him again. Only this time, Naruto formed his Truth-Seeking Balls into a giant shield that deflected the giant Knight's attack and knocked it off balance. Before it can recover, Naruto goes on the attack again, and the reeling Knight tries to swipe at Naruto with its clawed gauntlet once again.

This time, however, Naruto dodges it and swings his Truth-Seeking Ball war hammer at the Knight with all his might, which knocks it off balance even more. Naruto then activates his Rinnegan and uses telepathy to lift the dazed Knight some twenty feet into the air before using it to slam him back down to the ground.

This caused the Knight's armor to begin to crack which made Naruto decide to move in for the kill. Naruto summoned all of his Tailed Beast friends and began to use _**Tailed Beast Full Charge**_ to finish off the defenseless Knight.

Shukaku punched the Knight, Matatabi slashed him with its claws, Isobu bulldozed him towards Son Gokū, who kicked him, allowing Kokuō to thrust his body for Saiken to spray it with acid, which leads to Chōmei thrusting the Knight towards Gyūki, whose punch allows Kurama to ram him into the ground. After the sequence, the Tailed Beasts united their tails into a single attack, pummeling the Knight into a million pieces.

The Tailed Beast smiled at their work before they all faded back into Naruto who collapsed to his knees in exhaustion as Meredy came to check on him.

"Naruto, are you alright. I really thought that Knight had you in trouble for a second." Meredy said and Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but something tells me that if what I've had to deal with so far is any indication, and since Tartarus was the strongest member of the Balam Alliance, this last gem could be a nightmare to retrieve," Naruto said as the two of them began to leave Mt. Hakobe in search for the final jewel.

 _ **~Later at the ruins of Tartarus' base~**_

Naruto and Meredy arrived at what were the ruins of what was once the most powerful member of the Balam Alliance, Tartarus. They both knew that their mission was almost a success. If they could just retrieve the final gem, they would be able to revive and restore Jellal.

"Well here we are, Tartarus' old headquarters, and nothing looks out of the ordinary so far. But after what we've seen from the first two gems, that's bound to change." Meredy said before they began to search the ruins for any sign of the gem. But after searching for a while, they hadn't found anything.

"We've looked everywhere and there's still no sign of that gem. I'm starting to think that maybe we're in the wrong spot." Meredy said.

"Maybe not. Give me a second." Naruto said before activating his Rinnegan and using it to sweep the ruins. After a quick search, he smiled as he discovered an underground tunnel that led straight to the gem.

"Found it, there's an underground tunnel that leads to a hidden room underneath what used to be Hell's Core. That's where we'll find the gem." Naruto said and Meredy nodded before they both made their way to the room that was the ruins of Hell's Core and after some searching around, Naruto unearthed a hidden hatch in the ground that opened to reveal a hidden stairway.

"Meredy, stay here. This could be dangerous and I don't want you to risk getting hurt." Naruto said before Meredy grabbed him and hugged him.

"No, there's no way I'm letting you do this on your own this time. This time we'll do it together." Meredy said and they both smiled at each other before they began to descend down the stairway before they came to a room that looked like a demonic concert hall with the gem glowing an eerie orange glow sitting on a demonic shrine.

Naruto and Meredy looked at each other and nodded before they stepped forward and they removed the gem from its shrine together. Just as they did that, they both heard what sounded like an eerie hissing screech.

"What in the fuck was that," Naruto said and Meredy shivered in fear as she felt the presence of several beings around her and Naruto used Fire Release chakra to light up the room and they looked to see that they were surrounded by a horde of several alien monsters.

The alien monsters stood at least eight feet tall and had wiry, humanoid bodies with protective exoskeletons, coated with a thick layer of leathery skin. They also possessed elongated heads with thick mandibles and serrated teeth and elongated dreadlocks with green reptilian eyes. The beasts completed their looks with thin limbs with four-fingered claws and three-pronged feet along with an elongated, flexible tail with a bony spike at the end.

"You are some ugly motherfuckers." Naruto and Meredy said at the same time before they both stood ready to fight.

" _ **Ballet of Death" (Sadira's Theme)**_ _from Killer Instinct (2013) Season 1 OST begins playing_

Naruto, not intent on playing any games with these creatures, quickly slipped into _**Six Paths Sage Mode**_ and created an army of shadow clones to combat the alien monsters. The clones all formed weapons from Truth-Seeking Balls and went on the attack, manhandling anything that moved.

"Meredy, let's do it," Naruto said before preparing two _**Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**_ and throwing them at two on-charging aliens which bisected the two alien monsters in two, destroying the lower half of their bodies.

Meredy followed by using her _**Maguilty Sodom**_ to create teal blades which cut off the alien's arms. Naruto then decided to finish the job on the aliens by slamming two Big Ball Rasengan into the elongated skulls of the creatures, killing them both.

"Meredy, you see that it looks like their heads are their weakness. If we can destroy their brains, that should be the end of them." Naruto said and Meredy nodded before she and Naruto went back on the attack.

Three more alien monsters attacked him while attempting to sting him with their tails, which he noticed were secreting an acidic toxic. Naruto dodged all three stingers and cut off their tails using his mother's sword. The aliens hissed in pain before all three of them spit the same corrosive acid at him in anger.

Naruto activated his Rinnegan and used _**Shinra Tensei**_ to send the acid flying back at the creatures. The acid hit the monsters square in their hideous faces and began melting them. Naruto, seeing an opening prepared two _**Fire Release: Rasengan**_ into their heads, burning their brains to a crisp and killing the alien creatures.

Meredy used acrobatic moves to dodge the attacks of the three aliens that were attacking her. The creatures lashed out their stingers at her and she countered by using her _**Maguilty Sodom**_ to cut their tails off. The aliens hissed angrily as they rolled up into balls and charged at her with blinding speed.

Meredy quickly moved out of the way before bombarding the aliens with _**Maguilty Rays**_ which cut into their vital points including their hearts and heads, destroying their brains and killing them instantly. But it seemed like the more of the aliens that Naruto and Meredy killed, the more would respawn.

"There's so many of them, it's impossible to keep fighting this numbers game. There has to be a way to stop them from coming." Meredy said exhaustedly. Naruto, in equal frustration, looked around and noticed something in the back of the room that made his eyes widen.

"Meredy look over there." Naruto pointed out and she looked to see a Queen Alien that was three times bigger than the other aliens and she was steadily respawning more of the foul creatures anytime one of them was destroyed.

"It looks like that Queen is the one controlling these things. I'll bet if we can destroy her, it'll kill off the rest of these things." Meredy said and Naruto nodded before the two of them charged the Queen. The second they did that, an alien creature hiding in the shadows launched a sneak attack on Naruto, attempting to sting him with its tail.

"Naruto watch out!" Meredy screamed before she pushed Naruto out of the way and she took the attack for him and Naruto watched with horror as she got stung in the abdomen before she got knocked into a wall and fell into unconsciousness. The aliens, sensing a defenseless foe, closed in on the motionless mage for the kill.

"MEREDY!" Naruto screamed before angrily slipping into Kurama's four-tailed state and his Rinnegan turned a deep shade of crimson. Then, in a fit of blind rage, he began to destroy any of the aliens that dared to raise a claw or tail at Meredy's fallen body.

After disposing of most of the aliens protecting the Queen, he created one last _**Tailed Beast Bomb**_ the size of a small planet and after grabbing Meredy and forming two chakra wings, he hurled the bomb at the Queen and quickly flew out of the underground hideout and he flew out of the ruins of Tartarus' base just in time before a massive explosion destroyed the ruins and anything else inside of them.

After powering down his tailed beast transformation and using his Rinnegan to make sure the Queen and her hive were dead, he turned his attention to the pinkette in his arms. He looked to see that thankfully she was still breathing before using his _**Preta Path**_ to draw out the toxins in her body before healing up her wounds before she awakened.

"Naruto, where are we. What happened to the Queen Alien." Meredy groggily asked.

"Don't worry Meredy, it's all over now. The Queen is dead. We did it, we got all three gems to restore Jellal." Naruto said as he flew through the air with her in her arms.

"Thank goodness," Meredy said as she smiled at the blonde shinobi carrying her.

 _ **~Later, Back at Crime Sorciere's headquarters~**_

"Naruto Uzumaki, words cannot express how grateful I am for what you did for our guild today. You truly went above and beyond the call of duty to save the leader of our guild, and for that, you have my thanks." Ultear said as she thanked Naruto, with Meredy and a recently revived Jellal sitting in on their conversation.

"It was no problem, that's what you brought me here for and I was more than happy to help," Naruto said.

"I should also thank you for protecting Meredy the way you did. She told me what you did when retrieving the third gem." Jellal said.

"It was nothing Jellal, besides I couldn't in good conscious just let those things kill her. Knowing how close she was to all of you (especially you Ultear), it just wouldn't have been right if I didn't try to protect her." Naruto said and Ultear smiled at him.

"That's damn decent of you. And I feel as if you deserve a little reward. So as thanks for everything you've done, I'm going to give you a bit of a power boost by unlocking something called your 'Second Origin Release.'" Ultear said.

"Second Origin Release sounds interesting. What is it," Naruto asked.

"It's basically where I use my Arc of Time to unlock your hidden unused "Container" of power, which in turn grants you a large boost in power and allows you to perform attacks and activate abilities that you would otherwise have trouble with, with ease," Ultear explained.

"Sounds good to me. I'm all for it." Naruto eagerly said.

"Then let's begin," Ultear said as she ran through the enchantment and soon red markings began to appear on Naruto's body and he began to feel a slow surge of power flow through him.

"I can feel it, I'm starting to feel a surge of power I've never felt before," Naruto said as he looked down at his hands.

"Good, that means it's working. I must say though, I'm surprised you're taking the process so well. Normally anyone who goes through this process is left in excruciating pain as the process takes effect." Ultear told him.

"I guess you can chalk that up to me having the Tailed Beasts inside of me." Naruto assumed and Ultear nodded.

"Well the process of unlocking your Second Origin should be an overnight process, why don't you stay here until morning." Ultear offered and Naruto accepted the offer, grateful to not have to find somewhere to stay until morning. A few minutes later Naruto was in one of the guilds rooms, relaxing on the bed with his shirt off, his only clothing being his boxers.

"It sure was nice of Ultear to allow me to stay her for the night. I also gotta remember to thank her for the power boost. I can feel myself growing stronger already." Naruto said as he looked at the red marking all over his body before Meredy entered the room.

"Meredy-chan, what are you doing in here," Naruto asked the pinkette who giggled in response while blushing at him.

"Didn't you know, this is actually my room Naruto-kun. I hope you don't mind me joining you." Meredy said as she untied the ribbon belt around her waist and Naruto blushed madly as Meredy's dress fell off of her leaving the Sensory Mage in a pink lace bra and panties that matched her hair before she climbed into bed with him and rested her head lovingly against his chest, making the blonde male tense up nervously.

"So how are you feeling Naruto-kun, did Ul's power boost help out," Meredy asked him as she looked up at him.

"More than you know, I feel like I'm getting stronger with each passing minute," Naruto said excitedly making the pinkette giggle.

"Yeah, it'll do that for you. It did the same thing for me when I had my Second Origin unlocked. Though I do admit I'm a little envious at how you're virtually oblivious to the pain this process causes while I had to endure the most agonizing pain I've ever been in." Meredy said with a cute pout on her face.

"I guess I'm just lucky then aren't I Meredy-chan," Naruto said and Meredy smiled lovingly at him.

"You certainly are Naruto-kun," Meredy said before she leaned in to kiss him, much to the blonde shinobi's surprise. But as he looked into her red eyes, he could see the love smoldering in her eyes and his heart fluttered as he had grown to develop feelings for the pink-haired Sensory Mage himself.

" _ **Can't Get Enough"**_ _by Tamia begins playing_

Naruto eventually melted into the kiss as their eyes shut with the pair softly moaning. The sage shifted to allow Meredy to wrap her arms around him and he placed his hand on the back of her head with the other going to her hip. Meredy moaned as the whiskered blonde broke the kiss and slowly licked at her neck and her body grew hot from his teasing as her eyes stay closed.

She loudly mewled at this as lust overtook Naruto's body as he grew hot and his heart quickly raced within his chest. He reached behind Meredy's back and in one smooth motion, unfastened her bra strap causing the garment to fall off exposing her ample chest to him and the pinkette blushed at being exposed like this, which only deepened as she caught sight of the tent in his boxers.

Meredy reached out to stroke his erection through his boxers making the blonde sage moan in appreciation from her teasing before she began to slowly slide his boxers off of him. At the same time, Naruto began to remove her pink lace panties until they both undressed each other at the same time.

Both lover's blushed at each other's well-endowed bodies before Naruto took hold of her ample chest and sat up. He held onto the flesh and he fondled them as his fingers felt up her flesh. Meredy settled herself into his lap and he began licking at her neck again as he slowly felt her up.

Naruto's fingers danced about on her breasts and teased her areolae with his licking traveling to the tops of her ample orbs. He held them together and smoothly lathered them from the tops all the way to her tits. Soft whimpers came from her as Naruto's tongue and fingers worked in unison to please her breasts while trailing her fingers on his whiskers.

He licked her tits before giving them a light pinch and rubbed his fingers on either side of the buds to further tease her. Meredy's whimpers evolved into moans as Naruto pulled and teased her nipples while his licking continued. She arched her back pressing her chest into his face and he smiled and brushed his canines against her flesh while she held onto his shoulders.

With the foreplay continuing, Meredy felt the sage's erection growing underneath her and looked down at it. Meredy's face flushed more bright pink than her hair as she observed its size and its throbbing appearance and Naruto noticed her gaze as he freed her tits. The blonde pressed her breasts together and kissed her hardened tits before planting his mouth on the right one.

Meredy felt his canines carefully burying themselves into the pliable can as she felt his tongue brushing against her tit feverishly and his other hand caressed her breast. The pink-haired Sensory Mage moaned from his teeth gnawing on her breast and his tongue wagging on her bud before he opened his mouth.

Naruto's lips engulfed it and he suckled her nipple with Meredy's hands moving to the back of his neck in the meantime. As this went on, her body became hot with arousal and he took his hand off her breast and smoothly traced his fingers on her toned abdomen before beginning to brush them on her petals. He felt her heat of her arousal as he teased her and she retaliated by gripping his erection.

Naruto switched to her other nipple and suckled on it while moaning from her stroking. The pair moaned as they pleased the other's nether region before Meredy practically tackled him and they fell back onto the bed. Naruto watched Meredy spin around and present her pussy to him while stroking his member.

His fingers moved to her folds and circled them a few times before moving his mouth closer. Meredy licked his pre-cum and this set her taste buds ablaze with a strong taste that made her lick her lips. She pumped him from the base all the way to the top while continuing to brush her tongue on the slits on his foreskin in hopes to draw it out and rested her hands on his testicles.

Naruto hissed in pleasure at his new lover's actions as his fingers fixated on her clit and brushed on it while he kept tracing her folds. He licked at them before finally spreading them apart and wagged his tongue against her petals until entering her. Meredy moaned as she felt Naruto licking into her wetness and swayed his tongue within her moist caverns.

She raised his testicles and licked both until they were drenched in her saliva before sucking on the first. He groaned at his teste being sucked and licked simultaneously before switching to the other one. The minute she had completed her task, she inhaled before opening her mouth and planting on his hardness.

Naruto continues to groan at the warmth of her mouth on his glory and her tongue soaked his emerged foreskin with slow licks. She moved her head down his erection as he started to thrust into her mouth and she moaned at his taste. His tongue equally tasted her innards with it wiggling inside of her and his fingers continue to dance on her clit the entire time.

Naruto groaned as Meredy's fingers remained wrapped around him and stroked what wasn't inside her mouth as she sucked him off. Meredy's eyes shut as the strong taste of his foreskin had her in bliss and she moaned upon feeling she was about to release her fluids. The blonde's testicle arose in their sac and semen gathered by the minute inside his erection as it vibrated in her mouth.

Meredy smiled as she sensed that he too was nearing his release and she decided to speed up the process by blowing on his soaked glory and kept at it until her cool breath caused him to spurt. She moaned as it landed on her face along with the fact that her fluids were draining onto his awaiting tongue and he proceeded to lick them clean.

Meredy kissed the tip of his erection as it sprayed semen onto her face and she licked her lips in satisfaction from its taste and licked up the rest of his release before looking back to the blonde. After panting, Meredy and Naruto locked gazes and gave each other pleased smiles, knowing what they wanted from each other next.

Naruto lie back once again and Meredy crawled forward and straddled Naruto as he placed his hands on her waist with her warmth over his manhood. The pair looked into each other's eyes as she lowered her crevice onto his awaiting cock and both lovers moaned from her warmth taking him in as he spread her walls along the way.

With either of their virginities no more, Naruto and Meredy groaned before he sat upright while placing his hands on her peach to hold her close and their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she started thrusting against him and he followed suit by ramming his manhood into her pussy after believing she was adjusted to his size.

The pair caressed the other while holding on and the bed began loudly squeaking while she rode him. Her breasts shot into the air as the kiss slowly ended and Naruto lie back as she grinded his ascending hardness. With her face as pink as her hair, she placed her hands on his shoulder and pectoral while her derriere was met by his lunging lap.

Naruto moaned as he felt Meredy's warmth sucking him in and his foreskin relentless striking against her tunnels. She loudly mewled as she thrust down onto his erection and he watched her breasts heaved into the air. As her womb was repeatedly struck against, she leaned forward and her breasts swayed just above Naruto as his eyes followed their every jiggle.

He kissed the closest tit before planting his lips on it and suckled it as she brushed her fingers through his locks. The pair was awestruck by how incredible they felt and Meredy moaned as his suckling became gnawing on her quaking orb. The shinobi pounded into Meredy's wetness with her hips descending onto him and she brought her entrance down onto him with semen building within his ascending balls.

As it started to gather from them into his hilt, he moved his hands to her breasts while continuing to gnaw on her flesh as his tower soared into her wetness and he squeezed them in his hold. Tears of pleasure built in Meredy's eyes as she felt her G-spot being thrashed against and her moans became ecstatic screams of pleasure as she sat atop him.

Sweat ran down their bodies as their hips worked in sync and his cannon grew within her contracting womanhood as her hands remained planted on him for balance. He groaned in response to the semen building in his pulsating manhood as his foreskin traveled through her scorching tunnels and slammed against her core as her hips came down.

Naruto's face became red as he opened his mouth and smothered his face into her orb while licking her bobbing tit. She ran her hand through his neck and held him to her chest as he groped her bosom as the other swung into the air. As their orgasms were growing closer, Naruto's fingers kneaded and caressed the soft flesh as Meredy rode him while brushing her hand across his forehead.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and her nails began to dig into him as she held onto him. They touched foreheads and deeply looked into the other's eyes as they heavily panted while she rubbed the back of his head. He similarly brushed her bangs aside just before her walls squeezed his pulsating manhood and her stomach was swamped by his torrent of seeds.

Meredy and Naruto both stiffened as semen exploded from her pussy onto his lap and poured into a lake underneath his testicles. The ecstatic screams and moans died down as the pair relaxed against the other while catching their breaths. Since asking if the sex was good was completely pointless, Naruto's lips pressed against Meredy's and her arms wrapped around the back of his neck.

The next moment, Meredy stood in front of the bed with Naruto behind her with his hands on her waist and his cock directly in front of her womanhood. He entered her caverns yet again and palmed her breasts while charging his cannon into her. Meredy moaned as she rutted her hips and grinded Naruto's speeding erection as he crashed into her.

His fingers buried themselves into the softness of her breasts and excessively played with her flesh as they quaked in his hand with his fingers seizing her tits. Squeezing and pulling them downward cause Meredy's moans to reach another octave and she smiled all the while from this.

Naruto's hardness thundered into her caverns and felt his semen gathering from his tightening balls into his throbbing hilt as it swelled inside of Meredy. Meredy smiled in bliss from the sex before she reared back and her back touched his chest and she rested her arm on the back of his neck for balance.

She turned her head and reunited lips with him while he ran himself through her folds. Naruto and Meredy's tongues came flying at the other before reuniting in a fierce licking match and she ran her finger down his jawline until she ultimately rested her palm on his face. She tenderly caressed it as her eyes quickly withdrew into the back of her head with her eyes shutting in ecstasy.

The blonde sage and the pink-haired Sensory Mage caressed the other and her wetness got tighter on his swelling cock as his foreskin pummeled her walls. Naruto's hands held onto the bouncing jugs and Meredy's mind was now blank with pleasure as his hips shot forward nonstop.

Their lips partly moved away from each other and Naruto's eyes shimmered while holding onto the attractive woman as his cum erupted inside of her once again. Orgasmic juices leaked onto the bed and Naruto didn't remove his glory until their shared release was complete.

"Is that the end Naruto-kun?" Meredy sweetly asked and Naruto chuckled at the tempting look in her eyes before he laid her on her back on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"I guess I have one more round left in me Meredy-chan," Naruto said before placing his length back inside of her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and bucked her hips as he thrashed his member into her walls.

Naruto pounded and slammed his manhood into her warmth as she shook her hips against his. She wrapped her arms around him and once again rubbed her fingers through his hair as she kissed his cheek and he nuzzled her as they mutually rested their foreheads together. As Meredy's pussy received Naruto's mighty thrusts, she panted with excitement and her eyes started to roll into the back of her skull.

Naruto's hands stayed atop Meredy's breasts and massaged the ample flesh while causing it to bob endlessly. He groaned as she bucked her hips and grinded him while he pumped his glory into her tunnels with her toes curling. Meredy's eyes became blank in an ecstatic look as they rolled back into her head and she felt his tongue rubbing against hers.

She rubbed and licked against his tongue as his member flashed into her wetness and she rubbed his backside while holding onto him before her impending orgasm grew stronger. Naruto and Meredy feverishly moaned while tasting each other's tongues as their lips drew together once again.

He held onto her bosom and massaged the flesh as he pummeled into her tightening innards. Naruto banged and pounded his raging stiffness against Meredy's womb while he gripped her buds once again. After some more tweaking and teasing, she loudly howled as semen oozed from her entrance and poured onto the bed right as she and Naruto met lips.

The kiss came to an end once the orgasm did and Naruto lie on his back while stroking Meredy's while she rested against him. Unbeknownst to the two lovers, a crystal ball floated in a top corner of the room. The crystal ball allowed Ultear and Sorano to have a front row seat to see their plan of putting the two young lovers together become a success.

"Well Ultear, it looks like your beloved daughter is in good hands now." Sorano chuckled at the smiling Ultear.

"I know Sorano, and I couldn't be happier for her that she's found someone that'll bring true happiness into her life," Ultear said as she dispelled the crystal ball and allowed the new lovers some privacy.

 _ **~Years Later~**_

Naruto and Meredy Uzumaki were locked in an intense sparring session in the backyard of the Hokage Mansion while Ultear sat in a lawn chair nearby with a young girl in her lap. The girl possessed pink hair like her mother and violet eyes (having a mix of her father and mother's eye color).

"It looks like mommy and daddy are really going all-out Grandma Ul. If you didn't know any better, you'd think they were mortal enemies instead of a married couple." The young girl said and Ultear grinned at her adoptive daughter and her son-in-law.

"That's because of how fiercely competitive your mother and father are Yachiru. It doesn't matter whether it's an actual battle or just a routine spar, they absolutely refuse to be outdone by each other." Ultear said in amusement as she and the young girl continued to watch the sparring match. Soon Naruto began to gain the upper hand and Yachiru started to get worried.

"Oh no, mommy's gonna get beat. I really want to see mommy beat daddy for a change." Yachiru said and Ultear thought for a moment before an idea clicked in her head and an evil smirk crept onto her face as she conjured up a handful of red peppers.

"Well ask and you shall receive little one, do you remember the story I once told you about how your mother and I sabotaged Jellal's match years ago so that he wouldn't expose his true identity," Ultear said and Yachiru eagerly smiled at what her grandmother had in mind.

Yachiru activated her Sensory Link she learned from her mother and Ultear began shoving hot peppers into her mouth. Yachiru writhed in pain from the burn of the peppers in her mouth and she began growing fainter and fainter until she passed out, causing Naruto to do the same as Meredy landed a precise blow on him.

"Well it looks like you've had enough Naruto-kun. Nice job you two, really good timing." Meredy said as Ultear tended to the unconscious Yachiru before turning her attention back to her equally incapacitated husband who she gave a loving pat on the cheek.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I guess you know now that women always get their way in the end." Meredy chucked at her husband as she picked him up and carried him inside their home.

* * *

FINALLY, I'm done with this one. I guess it took me long enough didn't it. But now that we're on that subject, I wanted to take a moment to address that very question I've been asked numerous times: Where have I been? Well you all may want to sit down because this may take a minute.

There are two major reasons why nobody has heard from me in several months. The biggest and most obvious reason is that of my never-ending workload at college. For those who don't have an idea on what I have to deal with on a daily basis as a journalism student, let me let you in on it.

I have numerous writing assignments virtually four out of five days a week. Not only that, but I also have a lot of out-of-class projects for my different classes that require 2-3 weeks' worth of work for each assignment. So, I have virtually no time for anything else during the semester.

And even when I can find free time, I'm so burned out mentally and emotionally that I just can't bring myself to do anything else that involves writing. Which is one of the reasons I look forward to these extended breaks so much, because they give me a chance to relax and unwind my burned-out mind.

But there's another significant reason I haven't been writing anything yet this summer until now. Because I've been away from writing fanfiction for so long, I honestly began to face doubts with myself as to whether time had passed me by and if I still had what it takes to produce quality lemons for my fans.

My self-doubt got so bad, to the point where I almost considered hanging it up for good and quit writing fanfictions. But after a long heart-to-heart conversation with my mentor _**Raptorcloak**_ , he convinced me not to give up on writing and to keep at it. And that extra motivation is what I needed to finally come back to writing. So, I don't know if I still have it or not, but I'm hoping that you guys like this one nonetheless.

I hope you guys liked the action scenes in this one as well as my choice of music from the new _**Killer Instinct**_ game (seeing as I've been a fan of _**Killer Instinct**_ since the original release on the N64). I actually had to borrow the choreography for the second fight scene in the snow from the _**"White" Trailer**_ from the hit anime series _**RWBY**_ (which I'm quickly becoming a fan of).

As for Naruto and Meredy's daughter Yachiru, I'm sure you all figured out that her name was taken from the character Yachiru Kusajishi from the anime series _**Bleach**_. I named their daughter after her due to Yachiru reminding me of how Meredy used to be before the time skip: cute and childlike, but deadly fierce towards those who hurt the ones she loves.

Well once again I hope everyone enjoys this one, and I intend to get a couple more stories done before the new semester starts in August. The next girl you'll see in this series will be the flowery executioner Cosmos. But in the meantime, I plan to get back to writing on series that I haven't updated in a while. So, until next time everybody.

 _ **HAVE A NICE DAY!**_

P.S. Hope you guys like my new end of story catchphrase for the year. And if anyone wants an idea on what I have in store for the Naruto/Cosmos lemon, go and watch the music video for _**Nickelback's**_ new hit single _**"Feed the Machine"**_.


End file.
